


【多人行】监狱风云（上）

by lostrivers



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrivers/pseuds/lostrivers
Summary: 小五角群p被抓黄子和张超被警员和派出所所长潜规则三观不正，请勿学习
Relationships: 代黄 - Relationship, 佳代, 佳黄 - Relationship, 卓玮 - Relationship, 卓超, 哲方 - Relationship, 昱超, 杨代, 杨超 - Relationship, 羊凡 - Relationship, 超黄 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	【多人行】监狱风云（上）

马佳蹲在花坛旁边，狠狠地抽完最后一口烟，把烟头丢在地上踩灭。

那两个看起来还是学生的人已经勾肩搭背进了酒店的大门。

蔡尧拿着路边五块钱一个的烤红薯，正被烫的左右手来回扔，他好容易找到一个不那么烫的位置捏住烤红薯，大大的咬了一口，在马佳旁边蹲下来。  
“佳哥，”蔡尧被烫的嘴里说话含含糊糊的，“什么时候动手，彬彬盯着呢，那三个已经上了楼了，1702。”  
“先不急，”马佳抬眼观察了一下酒店楼层，又瞥了一眼蔡尧，把他的烤红薯抢过来咬了一口，“再等半个小时，抓人要抓个现行，人赃并获就没法抵赖了。不然你进去了，人衣服还没脱呢，咬死了出来开黑打游戏，你能怎么说。”  
马佳脑子里回想着那个戴眼镜的少年瘦消的身形，哼笑了一声，“没准啊，还能抓个未成年。”

蔡尧眨着眼睛，只能干巴巴看着烤红薯一口口进了马佳的嘴，他们这种小警员着实苦逼，刚上岗没多久，接到的活儿全是扫黄，中午刚抓了一个嫖娼的，下午又收到举报说有人聚众群p，在冷风里吹了大半个傍晚了，肚子饿的咕咕叫，刚吃了个半饱，口粮还进了队长的肚子。  
不过想想一直在酒店里盯梢什么也没得吃的刘彬濠，他又平衡了许多：“哥，这聚众淫乱，如果再加个强奸未成年，得判多少年啊？”  
“哼，”马佳冷笑，站起来活动了活动筋骨，“先看看那帮小崽子玩什么花样吧，走，进屋去，在外边冻死了。”

1702房间。

仝卓搂着代玮准备敲门的时候，代玮还是有点慌乱。  
“别吧，我还是感觉这种多人局，我玩不来的。”  
“哎哟代代，”仝卓在人的脸蛋上捏了一把，“虽然你长了一张十七岁的脸，但是你已经十七岁零七十二个月了，怕什么呀。再说了，张超请客，不玩白不玩。”

仝卓从容的敲了门，不出他所料，来开门的正是黄子弘凡。  
仝卓脸上挂了笑，一手仍然搂着代玮，另一只手去捏了捏黄子弘凡的脸。  
“你哥呢？”  
黄子弘凡黑着一张小脸：  
“跟高杨在卫生间洗澡呢，你俩怎么才来啊我在那可无聊死了，不是说群p吗快变成我躺着听广播剧了！”

“别急，”仝卓听见这声高亢的“群p”无奈的闭了闭眼，左拥右抱的带着两个小孩往屋里走，“哥哥我这不是来操你了吗。”

房门咔哒的一声关闭，隔音极好的房间一成为密闭空间，张超从卫生间的玻璃墙透出来的呻吟声就更加清晰了。  
仝卓仍搂着两个人没松手，先吻了黄子弘凡，安抚着小孩低落的情绪，吻毕又转头欺上代玮的嘴唇。

三个人粘粘乎乎吻着直奔那张大圆床，抱着黄子弘凡伸手进他的裤子揉了一通小孩已经硬起来的性器，仝卓又一把把代玮按在床上，刚才拥吻着时，他就脱去了代玮的眼镜，把它丢在了地毯上。  
此刻代玮厚重又稍显长的刘海正垂下来，因为重力的关系扎得他有点睁不开眼睛。

仝卓脱了上衣正准备压上去，卫生间的房门一下打开了。  
张超和高杨各披着件浴袍湿漉漉的出来，张超脸上还带着潮红，喝住已经开始发情的仝卓：“仝卓你急什么！先洗澡去，一会儿把床单弄脏了。”  
仝卓被扫了兴，保持着跨坐在代玮身上的动作，转头口吐芬芳：  
“就他妈你事儿多，我和代代来前都洗好了，弄不脏你的床。”

张超看着对面仨人，显然还在为支付的总统套房房费肉疼，但谁让他架不住之前高杨关于“金牛座就是抠门”的人身攻击，脑子一热答应了请客，后知后觉的才意识到，他妈的仝卓和黄子弘凡也是金牛座啊！  
仝卓：“对啊，我就是抠。”  
黄子弘凡：“对啊，我就是抠。”

代玮还没做好当着这么多人的面跟仝卓表演做爱的准备，紧着往高杨身边溜，黄子弘凡在他洁癖超哥过来骂人之前眼疾手快的跑卫生间洗澡去了。  
仝卓眼见一会儿功夫，他到嘴边的两个小0都给跑了，只好换上一副笑嘻嘻的面孔往衣不蔽体的张超身上贴，在漫长而忙碌的考试周结束后的第一场肉体狂欢里，他的鸡巴变得像etc一样灵活——看见裸露肉体的肉体就像看见迎面开过来的车，刷的一下起立了。  
张超嘴硬但身体诚实，被人抓住要害揉了两下就缴械投降，老老实实软了身子被仝卓按在床上占便宜。  
高杨暗自腹诽，他刚给张超做完扩张，还没来得及金枪入穴，就被仝卓给截胡了。

仝卓急得不行，衣服来不及脱，从裤子里掏出鸡巴就往张超屁股上顶，摸着了柔软潮湿的穴口，很容易就塞了进去。  
张超呻吟着，把腿分开让人顶了大半进去，才想起来骂：“你他妈是不是没戴套！”  
仝卓扒开张超的浴袍去逗弄他挺起来的乳头，笑嘻嘻缓缓顶弄下面：“我不戴，你不是更爽嘛。”  
待仝卓抽插的动作起来了，张超果然被操的没话讲，他白皙的皮肤染上红色，被仝卓结实滚烫的肌肉熨贴的老老实实敞开腿接受对方的攻城掠地。

代玮一声不吭的坐在旁边沙发上看着高杨不紧不慢的拿了盒冈本研究怎么拆能得到一个完整的塑料膜切口，紧张的咽着口水。  
高杨边拆套，其实心里正在琢磨应该直接动手还是尴尬而不失礼貌的先来句开场白，毕竟代玮已经把“我叫不紧张”五个字写在脸上了。  
于是他暂时屏蔽了仝卓骚里骚气震天响的叫床声——真他妈没见过做1的叫的那么起劲的，以极强的定力硬着鸡巴对代玮来了一句，“要不先开瓶酒？反正张超付钱。”  
张超转头的同时扭动着承受仝卓动作的腰肢一滞，仝卓握着他鸡巴撸了两下熟练的抠了一把马眼，他子孙往柱身闸口齐齐涌上来，射了仝卓一腹。  
仝卓反手把精液抹开，一滴不剩的擦在在洁白床单上，超哥关于“一会儿把床单弄脏了”的flag在十分钟之内轰然倒塌。

于是黄子弘凡洗完战斗澡，出门就看见这样的一幅画面，张超瘫躺在床上大口喘息，仝卓撸完自己，正展现自己鸡巴朝天激情看精液射程多远的行为艺术，而高杨和代玮坐在沙发上碰杯饮酒，上半身人模狗样的，下面两根鸡巴竖着，鸡巴上放着两个人互相帮助的手。

仝卓靠着床头对湿漉漉的小黄招招手：“来，安慰一下你超儿哥早泄的心灵。”  
张超被气的鼻子一酸，眼泪差点下来，仝卓在被打之前下了床跑到高杨和代玮那里去逗弄他渐入佳境的小男友。黄子弘凡亲热的扑进刚坐起来的张超怀里，一个响亮的吻下去就把张超的气平息了大半。

黄子弘凡坐在张超身上吻他，小孩身上带着潮湿的热气，屁股也是潮湿的，他用小狐狸一样灵动的眼睛吸引着张超的注意力，说：“哥，哥，你直接进来吧，我弄过了。”  
黄子弘凡分出一只手帮张超去撸，没一会儿对方就又硬起来，顶着他的穴口捅进去。

代玮被高杨放倒在沙发上，手指润了润滑油捅进后穴扩张，仝卓从他头顶的方向俯腰下来，倒着和他接吻。  
等吻完时，穴里的东西已经从手指变成了高杨的鸡巴，代玮脸红的不行，看着高杨俊秀的面容就更受不了——谁能遭得住这双桃花泛滥的眼睛直勾勾盯着自己啊！  
“宝贝，你俩爽着呢，没人管我，”仝卓看代玮咬着嘴唇还呻吟，委屈的蹲在他身侧求欢，“我也要。”

高杨使了使力，代玮就闷哼出声，却顾不上说话，只能伸手握住仝卓的鸡巴，侧过头来用嘴帮他解决。

黄子弘凡和张超换了位置，仰躺着被张超进入，腰下垫着枕头，双腿钩在他哥背上，是他理想中最不费体力最爽的体位了。  
黄子弘凡在床上一向懒，所以坚决不主动做1，反正能爽就完事儿了。

仝卓只嫌口交不满足，端起酒杯来哄着代玮含口酒再帮他口，一边享受一边骚话连篇，高杨实在是不能理解，代玮到底怎么能接受自己的男朋友做爱的时候这么多屁话——黄子弘凡都在床上比在地上安静的多！

在仝卓接二连三的“代代你真棒”、“对对对就那儿就那儿”里，高杨用“你得逞了我滚了”的眼神谴责了对方，奔赴床上的战场，感叹果然五人行，必有一个人得东跑西颠。  
仝卓得了意，抱着代玮亲亲热热的进入，边操边索吻。代玮终于得出空闲来开口说话：“你……你能不能少说两句啊！”

高杨上了床，就着张超压着黄子弘凡操的动作，拍拍张超示了意，干脆直接顶进张超的屁股，反正他们仨这诡异的三角关系已经保持了很久了，双插头也不是没玩过。

张超前面后面都用上了，被进去时呻吟出声，觉得自己怎么那么难，出钱又出力，做0又做1。

五个人玩过了一轮，身上黏糊糊不知是汗还是精液或者二者的混合物，高杨躺着抽烟，黄子弘凡坐在他鸡巴上，时不时挺着腰动两下，嫌累了就停下来，去抢他的烟抽两口。  
代玮躺在张超的大腿上，被仝卓握着鸡巴撸，他感受着两个人的体温舒服的熨帖着自己，和离自己不远的高杨十指紧扣，发出尽兴的感叹：  
“真爽啊。”

其实五个人是第一回这么在一起玩。  
代玮只是仝卓的男朋友，但在两个人决定谈朋友之前，仝卓就告诉了他，自己不会只跟他一个人保持肉体关系，同样的，他也不会在这方面对代玮有要求。  
而高杨、张超和黄子弘凡则是从高中就积攒下来的孽缘，高杨和黄子弘凡在教室里一左一右的夹着张超做三人行同桌，而哪个都不想放弃的张超纠结到最后也只能做到在床上也被他俩一前一后夹着一起奔向生命大和谐。

等上了大学，三个人才发现，豁，原来不只我们三个这么不正常，学艺术的，不正常是最正常不过的了！

高杨头脑风暴完三个人那混乱情史，又意识过来，现在三人行变五人行，局势反而还他妈的好像被稀释了。  
黄子弘凡趁他发愣，把他的烟抽完灭了，就起来嚷着要去洗澡。  
代玮伸着手喊我也去。

仝卓和高杨对了个眼神问：“再来一轮？”

酒店大堂。

马佳抬头看了一眼表，想着给这帮小崽子玩的时间差不多了，对着自己手下一高一矮正在玩消消乐的两个废柴协警下令：  
“走！上去，一会儿你俩不用动，站在门口板着脸壮声势就行，手铐会用了吗？”

蔡尧和刘彬濠接到命令，立刻关掉手机页面站的笔直，异口同声：“yes，sir！”  
马佳眼睛一闭：“蔡程昱从哪儿招来的这两个傻逼啊！”

张超正跪在圆床中央，一前一后的被高杨和仝卓夹着操，高杨握着他腰进的深入，仝卓扶着张超的肩膀，试图深喉。

黄子弘凡在浴室里冲完了澡，骑在坐在马桶上的代玮身上，窄臀吃力的吞着代玮的性器。  
代玮看上去秀气羞涩，但着实不愧为山东男人，硬，粗，长。

黄子弘凡被操的声音都断断续续的，但嘴上还不闲着：“啊啊，代哥，你可真大。但我记得张超也是山东人啊，他怎么好像就没有你和高杨大？”  
代玮抱紧了坐在自己身上骑的欢快的弟弟，温柔的解答他的疑惑：“张超严格意义上讲，是内蒙古人。”  
黄子弘凡还没想明白“内蒙古人不是应该也挺行的吗”，一阵激烈而响促的敲门声吓得他浑身一激灵，射了。  
“我操，我操……”黄子弘凡射也射的断断续续，把代玮搂的更紧，“这他妈谁啊，敲门敲得跟我爸早上叫我起床似的！”

床上的张超显然遭遇了和黄子弘凡一样的尴尬，“床单被弄脏”这个flag第n次被他自己的精液打破，仝卓快速的在他口腔里抽插了几下，又射了他一嘴。

高杨显然比这几个人镇定的多——其实是反射弧长不太容易受到惊吓，他保持着性器插在张超屁股里的动作，对着来势汹汹的敲门声问：“谁啊？”

马佳的声音穿破房门直破云霄：“警察！限你们一分钟内开门，否则我们就直接冲进来了！”

张超心一凉道：“我操，完了。”

马佳往房间的沙发上一坐，银晃晃手铐重重的扔在茶几上，发出沉闷的响声。  
他抬手点了点人头，对着三个挤在床的一角不着寸缕拿浴巾和被子遮羞的三个人，露出见过大世面而云淡风轻的表情。  
马佳没在这三个人里看见他记忆深刻的那个眼镜仔，扬了扬下巴：“那两个呢？”

蔡尧站在一边拿手机拍照取证，多此一举但颇有仪式感的开了闪光灯。  
高杨被咔咔闪亮的灯光刺的闭眼，心里骂“现在的警察怎么这么二百五”。  
刘彬濠倒是礼貌而安静的敲了几下卫生间的门，揣着胳膊道：“出来吧。”

不多时厕所门咔哒打开，围着浴巾湿漉漉的代玮和黄子弘凡灰溜溜的从里面出来了。

代玮满脑子都是失足妇女卖淫被抓的新闻报道画面，脸更红了，不知道自己此刻是不是应该拉着黄子弘凡到墙角蹲好。

马佳上下打量了两个人一阵，目光锁定了黄子弘凡——眼镜仔看着够未成年了，这怎么好像还有个更小的呢！  
他对着蔡尧和刘彬濠下达指令：“你们两个，把他们几个都给我拷喽。”  
接着他走到代玮面前：“你，把身份证拿出来，跟我到隔壁房间去。”  
又转头逼近了黄子弘凡：“你也是。”

套间的小卧室里，马佳饶有兴趣的对着两个人的身份证研究，这两个长得像未成年的小孩倒居然真不是未成年。  
失策了。  
但马警长经验丰富，当然知道怎么吓唬学生。  
他清了清嗓子，满意的看着代玮和黄子弘凡一哆嗦，把两个人的身份证扔在桌子上，道：“三人以上聚众淫乱，最高能判五年。”  
马佳脸上带着胜利者的微笑，黄子弘凡鼻子一酸，感觉这人身上的压迫感更像他爸了。

代玮不知所措的咬着嘴唇，黄子弘凡却心里忽然明白了对方没急着把他们带走的意思，他心一横，硬着头皮问：“那……最轻能怎么判啊？警察同志，我们都是学生，社会经验少法制意识淡薄，我们这就是第一次，考完试出来庆祝喝多了……我们不敢了，我们以后肯定好好学习，再也没有下次了！”

马佳站起来，往两个人面前走，在距两个人极近的位置停下来，解开了自己的皮带。

黄子弘凡喉结滚动了两下，闭了闭眼，心一横蹲下身来，平复了一下自己狂跳的心，把马佳的性器从裤子里掏出来，嘴巴贴了上去。  
马佳在性器进入黄子弘凡口腔的同时发出满足的叹息，他刚才就盯着小孩的嘴看了半天了，操起来倒是的的确确的爽。

他盯着站在一边还在持续傻着的代玮，像在问“你呢”。

代玮于是也蹲下身来，和黄子弘凡轮流用嘴给他服务。  
马佳被口的硬了，拽着黄子弘凡细细的胳膊把人拎了起来，让他转身扶着墙。  
黄子弘凡一想自己反正也没什么节操，给谁操不是操，反正这警察叔叔长得还人模狗样的，配合的撅起屁股，让身后那人很容易的进了自己后穴操弄。

代玮的三观下限在第一次玩了群p之后飞速的得到了下一次刷新，他的大脑把眼前这副魔幻景象转换成一段文字在脑海里来回摇荡：“我们群p被抓了，然后警察叔叔正按着黄子弘凡操。”

马佳搂着黄子弘凡的腰抽插了了半天，最后一下抽了出来，从口袋里摸出两张揉成一团的纸巾，展开了射在了那上面。

爽完之后，马佳提了裤子系好了皮带，就往门的方向走了两步，又回过身来对着靠在墙上还在高潮里喘着的黄子弘凡说：  
“哦哦对，你刚才问我，最轻怎么判是吧？先跟我回局子吧，回去了咱们商量商量！”

黄子弘凡气急，正要开口骂人，这他妈的怎么还吃了吐呢？  
代玮一把抓住他的胳膊，让他不要说话。

马佳出了小房间，心情颇好，他进了厕所，把裹着自己精液的纸巾丢进马桶冲了毁尸灭迹，挥手示意刘彬濠和蔡尧：  
“都带走吧！”  
接着又补了句：“嗯……衣服可以让他们穿上。”

派出所。  
这会儿已经是快晚上九点，值班民警陈博豪打了个哈欠，桌子上是一堆嗑完的瓜子皮。  
陈博豪哈欠打完看见马佳浩浩荡荡带着一群人进来了，赶忙关了电视剧的页面，把瓜子皮往垃圾桶里扫。

“行了行了别藏了，我早看见了，”马佳摆手，“那个……小陈，你跟他俩先把这几个犯事的带到询问室去，身份信息登记了，蔡所长呢？”

陈博豪忙把垃圾桶放下站起来：“所长巡房去了，我一会儿去叫他？”  
马佳点了点头：“这几个先甭管，关屋里去。给我叫个外卖，这一下午一晚上的，饿死我了，算了，给我泡碗面去吧，等外卖还麻烦。”

陈博豪领了命，一溜小跑和蔡尧刘彬濠一起押着几个看着还是学生样的年轻人走了。  
马佳打了个哈欠在办公椅上坐下来，这帮实习警察，各个看见自己就跟老鼠见了猫似的。

马佳一碗泡面还没吸溜完，蔡程昱巡完房就往办公室这里来了。  
蔡队长在马佳对面坐下来，敲敲桌子：“佳哥，带回来的那几个是什么情况？”  
“小年轻玩群p，”马佳嚼着嘴里的面，“这事儿可大可小，你说呢？”  
蔡程昱沉吟了一会儿，其实他和马佳的身份关系是很尴尬的，自己刚从警校毕业没两年，就调过来做了派出所所长，而马佳年长他几岁，当警察也有年头了，但因为文化水平的关系，也还只能当个巡警队长。  
蔡程昱敬他算是前辈，叫他一声哥，凡事也都是俩人商量着来，但时间一长，在派出所就这么几个人的情况下，他作为所长对话语权的拿捏就显得力不从心。

蔡程昱一时也没想好这事可大了好还是可小了好，但派出所拘人最多不能超过二十四小时，一般板上钉钉的这种，明天就得往法院或拘留所送，还是得紧着今天晚上把事情了了，于是他点点头说：  
“行，先跟中午那个嫖娼的关一起吧，待会录口供。”

询问室里，蔡尧正一个一个的给高杨他们几个登记身份信息。  
一行五个人被手铐拷在低矮的栏杆上，站不起身来，于是只能蹲着。  
张超用没被拷住的那只手捂着脸，从马佳带人闯门而入的那一刻，他就感受到自己的心凉了半截，现在几乎凉透了，他的一世英名也在自己的脑补里毁的差不多了。  
高杨和仝卓叹了口气，眼神一对，开始合计叫谁来保释他们，如果警察坚持让父母来，活着走出派出所的几率有多大。  
黄子弘凡还在低声咒骂白嫖的马佳，代玮走时没来得及找到他的眼镜，这会儿视线就和心情是一样的模糊。

陈博豪一个一个的查看着他们的身份证，目光锁定在黄子弘凡的户籍所在地“成都”，自以为非常小声的问刘彬濠：“我猜这个是做0的，是吧？”  
刘彬濠笑的露出虎牙：“我又没亲眼看见我哪儿知道！”

黄子弘凡在两个人看不见的地方翻了个白眼，跟高杨咕哝：“他俩咋不再大点儿声儿呢？”  
高杨回头皱紧了眉头瞪他：“你不想挨打的话，就赶紧闭嘴。”

按道理讲，现在是法制社会，派出所里也有监控，是不能随便打人的。  
但也有空子可钻——比如说来派出所的路上，但显然马佳在发泄了性欲后暂时提不起施暴欲，而蔡尧和刘彬濠两个初出茅庐的菜鸡，还没开始体会到权力压迫能给人带来什么样的快感，因此也没有动手的习惯。

蔡程昱解开了自己的衬衣扣子，那么现在只剩他一个人还有没发泄的怒气了。  
所里也不是没空子可钻，因为有一个地方俗称“小黑屋”。

张超站在“小黑屋”里，不知所措。  
这位看上去年轻甚至带点稚气的小所长板着脸，倒吓人的紧。他不由得去触碰自己刚才被皮带抽过的大腿内侧，那里已经开始红肿发热。  
蔡程昱满意的看着自己挑选的猎物——打人这件事情嘛，当然要挑看不见的地方下手。

张超心里委屈，付了房费的房间，还没待半晚上就已经不属于自己了，五个人被抓进来蹲号子，刚才这小所长进来环视一圈，就把自己拎进了小黑屋，上来一句话都不说，照着肚子先来了一拳，接着膝弯左右一晃，自己两腿被撞的分开，皮带就直接往腿间招呼上来了。  
不过张超转念一想，和高杨他们关在一起的那个人，只穿条短裤露出腰腹间和腿上的大幅刺青，横眉竖目的，看着像个狠人，看着也不比这个小所长危险指数低。

蔡程昱捏着张超的下巴，把他抵在墙上，细皮嫩肉的，手感倒不错。  
“裤子脱了。”蔡所长压低了声音下令。

拘留室里，只穿条短裤露出身上大片刺青的狠人龚子棋对着被押进来的四个人露出柴犬笑：  
“你们四个也是嫖娼啊？”  
黄子弘凡一愣，刚要开口，仝卓率先报以同样的柴犬笑回应：“不是，我们群p。”

高杨试图抬头望天缓解自己复杂的心情，虽然只能望见水泥屋顶。  
龚子棋看上去一点也没有被抓的紧张感，笑的整整齐齐的牙整排露出来：“牛逼啊兄弟。”  
仝卓往纹身大哥身边一坐开始套近乎：“这位兄弟，你叫人保释了没啊？严不严重啥时候能出去？留案底吗？”  
龚子棋皱紧了眉头：“我也不知道啊，我有个哥们是当律师的，这会儿应该下班了正往这儿来呢，待会问他吧。”

仝卓看这位大哥长得像有经验的但其实好像还是没什么经验的样子，也只能暂时坐下来，也不知道刚才给他们几个的班长方书剑打了个电话到底靠不靠谱。

没过一会儿，陈博豪领着一瘸一拐的张超，开了拘留室的门，推他进来。  
高杨怜爱的拥抱了一下表情扭曲的张超：“超儿，辛苦了。”  
张超显然被蔡程昱操的一顿狠了，现在还没清醒过来，他本来满是问号的脑子里又多了一个问号：“我本来就是因为被操被抓的，为什么抓进来还是被操？”

大概又半个小时过去，外面又提醒龚子棋的律师李向哲和张超等五个人的保释人方书剑来了。

方书剑在派出所门口大厅看见李向哲的时候，他的内心十分尴尬。  
风骚小0资深戏精玉面小班长本来正在夜店和刚勾搭上的金丝边眼镜上班族帅哥撩骚，接了仝卓的电话听见他们五个群p被抓惊的下巴都快掉下来了，不得不跟帅哥say了拜拜赶来局子里捞人。  
方书剑一路脑补了一下老公嫖娼被抓时妻子应该是什么样的反应，进派出所大门一句“诶呦真是伤了天理了——”还没哀嚎完，就尴尬的和二十分钟前跟他在夜店走廊里激吻拥抱互相摸裆的金丝边眼镜上班族帅哥四目相对了。

李向哲尴尬而不失礼貌的和一夜情未遂的对象打招呼：“我……朋友出了点事我来看看。”  
方书剑还没挤出的眼泪干涸在眼睛里：“……我也是。”

李向哲皱着眉头坐在龚子棋对面，看着自己着五不着六的倒霉兄弟自己明明还泥菩萨过江，却已经开始张罗如何让自己帮他半个小时前刚结拜为兄弟的仝卓脱罪。

“嗯是这样，子棋，我们先来说说你的问题，”李向哲摘了眼镜，揉揉发痛的眉心，“嫖娼属于违法，你第一次，最多拘留五天，不过交了罚款，也就没事了。”  
代玮紧张的问李向哲：“这位大哥，你能帮帮我们吗，那个警察叔叔说，我们已经属于犯罪了，能判五年……”  
李向哲抬眼看了看这位眉清目秀的小帅哥，先感叹了句怎么清纯脸都玩的这么野，想了想说：  
“所以说我建议你们，待会录口供的时候说自己是嫖娼。”  
李向哲转身打量五个衰神附体的找刺激把自己找沟里了的男大学生：“好了，现在先说好，谁是嫖的，谁是卖的。”

仝卓、高杨和张超反应极快，异口同声：“我是嫖的。”  
李向哲指着代玮和黄子弘凡说：“好，那你俩就是卖的。”  
在一边还处于看热闹状态的方书剑没忍住噗嗤笑出了声。

代玮：“诶，不对吧，他们带人进来的时候，我在上黄子，他俩在上张超，哪有嫖的跟嫖的干，卖的跟卖的干的道理啊？”  
龚子棋被对面清纯脸这番直白而清晰的论述说的心服口服，简直想起立给他鼓掌。

李向哲朝着张超扬了下巴，虽然疑惑但保持了自己作为一个见过世面的律师应有的淡定，回答代玮说：“那你跟他换换，你是嫖的，他是卖的。”

十分钟后，李向哲和方书剑交完了保释金，其余六个人分成两排，齐刷刷对着坐在询问台后面的蔡程昱和马佳鞠躬谢罪。

龚子棋、仝卓、高杨、代玮：“警察同志，我们错了，我们再也不嫖娼了。”  
张超、黄子弘凡：“警察同志，我们错了，我们再也不卖淫了。”

-TBC-


End file.
